


Supernatural forces?!

by marvelousbones



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BLDCine, BLM, BlackGirlMagic, F/F, Representation, Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, arrowverse, badasskellyolsen, blacklivesmatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: It was just a normal day for Kelly Olsen at Obsidian North until her long-time friend Mazikeen shows up with an unusual request turning her once normal day into a rescue mission.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor (Background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Supernatural forces?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the BLDCine Volume 1: Black Girl Magic.  
> This zine’s goal is to raise representation of the amazing black women of the Arrowverse and raise money for some fantastic charities that benefit black women. I hope you enjoy this piece. Please share to raise awareness and consider purchasing the zine at the below link. It’s a 160 page zine of fics, art, and videos, and the cost is $25 plus $1.99 handling charge charged by the platform that hosts the sales. The entire $25 for the e-zine will go to charity. 
> 
> Click[ here](https://bldcine1.storenvy.com/products/31090435-bldcine-volume-1-black-girl-magic) to order the zine!
> 
> If you experience any problems while ordering or have questions,  
> please contact the zine moderators at bldcine@hotmail.com

Kelly cracked an eye open as the first rays of sun hit her face. The blue head wrap protecting her hair shifted as she covered her yawn with a hand. Kelly let a sleepy smile spread across her face as her girlfriend’s arms tightened protectively around her waist. She leaned down to give Alex a quick forehead kiss before wiggling out of the redhead’s arms.

She padded to the bathroom and slid the protective blue satin bonnet off her head. After she finished her hair routine she brushed her teeth and finished getting ready for the day. Once she was ready, she changed into some slacks and a blazer as Alex snores softly in their bed.

Kelly made her way to the kitchen as she made her way to the coffee machine to turn it on for the morning. She made herself a bagel and cut some fruits and left a few for Alex as she ate them alongside her coffee. Once Kelly finished her breakfast, she went to change into her work clothes.

Alex was slowly stirring as she went through her morning routine as Kelly got ready to head to Obsidian.

“I left some fruit for you on the table, call me if you need anything,” Kelly whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s forehead. The eldest Danvers smiled in return, leaning into the touch.

“Thanks, babe, good luck at work,” Alex replied as she rolled out of bed and stretched. Kelly smiled back in response as she grabbed her bag and keys to head to work.

* * *

Kelly took a deep breath once she arrived at Obsidian and immediately had a list of tasks to do given to her by Andrea Rojas herself.

Kelly made her way into her office as she sat down and looked down at the list. She glanced over at the framed picture of Alex and her that sat at the corner of her desk. They were both smiling happily, Alex’s arms wrapped around Kelly’s shoulder, her smile half-hidden by Kelly’s hair. Kelly sighed wistfully as she would do anything to just go home and cuddle with her girlfriend.

The young Olsen fired up her laptop and flexed her fingers, getting ready to work. As soon s she began to type, her door swung open and a person she never thought she’d see in National City appeared.

“Maze?!” Kelly exclaimed quizzically, what’re you doing here?”

“What, I couldn’t just pop by for a visit?” Maze grinned as she sauntered in Kelly/s office like she owned the place. She was dressed in her typically leather outfit as she plopped herself down on the couch and began to swing her knife around her index finger.

“Maze! You can’t have weapons in here,” Kelly hissed at her old friend a she got up from behind her desk and walked closer to the couch.

“Relax babe don’t sweat it,” Maze said casually as she swung her knives.

“How’d you even get in here?” Kelly asked as she sat in the chair across from the couch Maze was laying on.

“Well, let’s just say Cait at the front desk is no longer straight,” Maze smirked as Kelly choked on air at the response.

“Mazikeen!” Kelly hissed as Maze just raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at her.

“How are we even friends?” Kelly shook her head with an amused chuckle.

“What can I say? I’m a lovable demon,” Maze grinned as she spun her knives.

“So, what brings you to National City?” Kelly inquired as she leaned back in the chair, glad to have a distraction from Andrea’s laundry list of tasks.

“Bounty,” Maze shrugged as she twirled the blade around her finger.

“How’s that business going for you?” Kelly asked as she leaned back a bit in her chair.

Maze shrugged as she leaned back haunts the couch, “pretty good, pays well.”

Kelly nodded as she brushed off invisible dust from her outfit before standing up. “Well, thank you for stopping by, but I really need to get back to work,” Kelly continued thinking back to Andrea’s list with an internal sigh.

“Oh right, well, I guess I’ll just leave you to it then,” Maze replied as she pushed herself up off the couch, “I’ll be seeing you later.”

Kelly didn’t question Maze and just nodded as she walked back to her desk.

“Actually,” Maze hesitated before sitting back on the chair.

“What’s on your mind?” Kelly asked, her therapist radar going off at the reluctant tone in Maze’s voice. She knew that the demon rarely shared her thoughts and hated talking about her emotions, so Kelly knew it was something serious.

“You know Linda, right?” Maze asked after a beat as she looked at the worn leather of the chair she was perched on.

“Dr. Martin? Yes, we met at a conference once,” Kelly nodded as she remembered the compassionate blonde therapist with a fond smile.

“Well, she and I had somewhat of a falling out lately, and now she won’t answer my calls. I recently told her I’m a demon, and well, let’s just say she didn’t take it as well as you,” Maze winced at the memory of Linda shunning her from her office and the pain she felt at the loss of one of her good friends.

“And you’re worried about her,” Kelly finished as if she read Maze’s mind. The demon nodded silently as she picked at the couch.

“I’ve given her plenty of space, but I just haven’t heard from her in a while and I was wondering if you did,” Maze turned to Kelly with a rare look of desperation in her eyes.

“So, are you not here for a bounty then?” Kelly asked as Maze winced a bit at the lie then shook her head ‘no’.

“I was just working up the courage to ask you for help,” Maze replied honestly as Kelly gave her a small encouraging smile.

“I’ll be happy to find your friend with you,” Kelly replied as she set down the paper of Andrea’s notes back down on her desk.

“Can I call my girlfriend to help? She has a lot of connections to help us track Dr. Martin’s whereabouts,” Kelly added as she reached for her phone that she had set down earlier.

“Kelly, my job is literally a bounty hunter, but by all means call your girlfriend. I want to see what kind of hottie you hooked up with,” Maze smirked as Kelly rolled her eyes fondly at the typical behavior of her demon friend.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alex arrived with her laptop as she went to greet Kelly with a quick peck on the lips. She turned to Maze and eyed the demon up and down as she narrowed her eyes at the knives Maze was twirling around.

“Who might you be?” Alex asked apprehensively as she looked back at Kelly with a questing look.

“I’m Mazikeen,” Maze replied nonchalantly as she spun her knives with a smirk.

“I’m Alex Danvers,” Alex replied slowly as she eyed the very sharp looking knives, still slightly unsure about the newcomer.

“Where are you from?” Alex asked as she started to remember that Kelly mentioned she had a friend named ‘Maze’.

“Hell, you?” Maze grinned as Alex tried to hide her a slightly confused look.

“Um, Midvale born and raised…” Alex replied slowly as she looked back at Kelly. She knew that if her girlfriend trusted this woman then she must not be all that bad.

“Cool,” Maze asked with a forced smile as she paced the room and swung her knives back and forth. Both Alex and Kelly could tell that her anxiety was rising.

Alex gave her a side-glance, but didn’t question further as she looked to Kelly, “I heard what happened, how can I help?”

Kelly glanced over at Maze before continuing, “our mutual friend, Dr. Linda Martin, is missing. Maze fears that she’s been kidnapped by…um supernatural forces.”

Maze nodded as Alex raised an eyebrow at Kelly, “supernatural forces? Like a vampire? Werewolf?”

“Um, think more demons and devil,” Kelly replied when Maze stopped pacing abruptly.

Maze spun around impatiently to face Alex and twirled her knives, “enough chit-chat, can you help find her or not?” Maze asked Alex.

Alex could tell that Linda meant something to this woman in front of her as she nodded, “what do you need me to do?”

“Well,” Kelly started as she faced Alex, “I figured you could look into the DEO database for any suspicious supernatural creatures that have been lurking around lately. Maybe call in Supergirl or Dreamer to see if they know anything?”

Alex nodded as she absorbed all the information that Kelly told her, “Supergirl just took Lena to Argo to meet her mom this morning and Dreamer is dealing with taking down the Maaldorian slave trade, so her plate is pretty full right now. The DEO database has more aliens than supernatural creatures, but it won’t hurt to check.”

Alex pulled her DEO computer out of her backpack as she began her search. Kelly grabbed her laptop and placed it over the list Andrea gave her, if she can’t see it, she can pretend it doesn’t exist right?

“Okay, let’s find Linda,” Kelly said, face determined, as she cracked open her laptop and began typing.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching, they got a hit.

“I found something!” Kelly exclaimed as she pointed to her laptop at almost the same time Alex said, “I think I found something.”

Maze abruptly stood up from her spot on the couch and stalked over to them, “show me.”

“You first,” Alex said, gesturing to Kelly as Kelly gave her girlfriend a small smile.

“Okay, so I did some digging and it turns out that there was an academic convention, typically attended by other physiologists, therapists, and other people in that field. I was busy that day, so I forgot that it was being held a few days ago. I remember texting Linda about it a few weeks ago and she expressed interest in going. It might not be anything, but maybe she was kidnapped there,” Kelly finished as Maze nodded before turning to Alex.

“What’ve you got Danvers?” Maze asked as both she and Kelly faced Alex.

“Well, while this database mostly has aliens, I found a report of suspicious alien or supernatural beings that matches the timeline and location of the convention,” Alex informed them as she and Kelly turned to look at Maze.

Maze scowled before standing up abruptly, a murderous look on her face, “I know who did it.”

“Fucking Michael,” Maze growled as she stormed out of the room.

Kelly and Alex looked at each other then at the door that Maze just disappeared out of. They both jumped up and ran out after the demon.

They found Maze outside, motorcycle conveniently parked next to Alex’s, as she was putting on her helmet.

“Let us help,” Kelly reached out, placing a hand on Maze’s forearm.

Maze glanced down at Kelly’s hand on her arm then into Kelly’s eyes, noticing the sincere look in the psychologist’s eyes. The demon nodded as she pulled her helmet, “follow me.”

Alex nodded as she straddled her own bike and handed Kelly her helmet who mounted the bike behind her. Maze revved the engine as she pulled out of the parking spot. After Alex and Kelly both pulled on their helmets and Alex started the engine, they sped off after Maze.

* * *

They arrived in Los Angeles fairly quickly, probably breaking a few speeding laws along the way.

Alex and Kelly followed Maze into the underground parking garage of a building called ‘LUX’.

They parked and got off their bikes and placed their helmets on each of their bikes respectively as Kelly and Alex quickly ran after Maze.

“Let’s go get the bastard,” Maze growled as she unsheathed her knives.

Kelly grinned as she pulled out the Guardian shield and activated it. She grinned at the metal ‘shink’ as Alex smirked and cocked her gun behind her.

Kelly locked eyes with Maze and nodded, “let’s go get our friend back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit rushed and I admit, it's not my best work but I really enjoyed being part of this Zine. While I typically write Supercorp, I had fun stepping outside of my comfort zone and writing for different characters for a change. I hope to use Kelly more often in my stories and write more about her as she has a special place in my heart. While I don’t writ eLucifer fanfics as much anymore, I still love Maze and all of her badassness. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to see themselves represented onscreen (and through stories). If you enjoyed this story, please check out purchasing the e-zine as all the proceeds will go to charity!


End file.
